Dance Comigo Ravena
by Christie Bach
Summary: Oneshot bom, tem festa na torre Titã, ninguém está no canto e Mutano está nervoso em querer convidar Ravena p'rá dançar. enjoy it nessa droga viciante, eu juro que não dói


_Bom, essa é uma fic especial, porque eu escrevi para Artemys Ichihara (minha mami) ... o motivo de eu ter escrito isso ? os motivos são inumeros ,a começar que eu amo ela, depois , ela ama demais o Mutano com a Ravena, daí eu pensei :"por que não fazer esse casal ?" e ... acho que é só  
__Fiz tá feito. Agora é só ler, eu juro que não dói._

_enjoy it nessa droga viciante._

* * *

_**Dance comigo Ravena**_

**_Capítulo Único_**

_1234  
Tell me that you love me more  
Sleepless long nights that is what my youth is for  
Old teenage hopes are alive at your door  
Left you with nothing but they want some more_

_Um dois três quatro  
Diz que você me ama mais  
Longas noites sem dormir  
Foi pra isso que a minha juventude foi feita  
Velhas esperanças juvenis estão à sua porta  
Te deixaram sem nada  
Mas eles querem algo mais_

A noite ia bem na Torre Titã. A lua migüante alumiava abaixo os telhados da cidade. Havia animação lá, todos sorriam largamente uns para os outros. Era festa na torre.

Cyborgue havia arrotado depois de tomar o pouch de cereja em uma única e digna golada. Gnarrk tentava se entrosar e conter o medo das luzes enquanto Kole dançava no outro lado do salão com Ricardito.

- Vamos lá "Knarrk", toma um aqui ! - Cyborgue deu-lhe um tapinha camarada nas costas sempre errando o seu nome.

_Ohhhhh You're changing your heart  
Ohhhhh You know who you are_

_Ohhhhh você está mudando seu coração  
Ohhhhh você sabe quem você é_

_Sweetheart, bitterheart,  
Now I can't tell you apart  
Cosy and cold, put the horse before the cart  
Those teenage hopes who have tears in their eyes  
Too scared to own up to one little lie_

_Doce coração, amargo coração  
Agora, não posso te dizer a difereça  
Confortável e frio, pôs o cavalo atrás da charrete  
Aqueles jovens adolescentes esperam  
Quem tem lágrimas nos olhos  
Muito assustados para viver  
Por uma pequena de mentira_

Robin enfim tinha enfrentado a si mesmo para tirar Estelar para uma dança. Ele estava feliz pela música não ser lenta, ao contrário, era agitada e animada, assim ele não pisaria em seus pés, afinal, ele não sabe dançar. Mas naquele momento, tudo que ele sabia era que estava se divertindo, e muito.

Não havia ninguém parado no salão, todos em movimento, sorrindo, se divertindo. Ninguém no canto, com a cara fechada. Más y Menos no ritmo 'caliente' do tango segurando uma vareta no alto na dança da vassoura.

- Festa festa festa, tcha ! Festa festa festa tcha ! - diziam eles enquanto Hot Spot se inclinava cada vez mais p'rá baixo da vareta que os irmãos seguravam.

_Ohhhhh You're changing your heart  
Ohhhhh You know who you are_

_Ohhhhh você está mudando seu coração  
Ohhhhh você sabe quem você é_

Todos alegres e a respiração de Mutano indo a mil com o seu coração. Sentia-o cada vez mais acelerado com a maneira que olhava Ravena no canto. Sim, só ela estava "gelada". Ele tentava a todo custo disfarçar as gotinhas de suor no rosto e o nervosismo com as mãos descontroladas. Era otimista e honesto consigo mesmo.

"É só pedir p'rá dançar, só isso Mutano. Qual a dificuldade nisso ?" Pensava ele.

Somente ela no canto. Seu olhar corria por todo o salão, fitando com seu olhar estável cada rosto feliz com a noite. Todos com seu par p'rá dançar, mas onde estava o seu ? Muito perto dela, tudo o que tinha que fazer era olhar um pouco a volta, para os corações, para Mutano. Era isso que ela fazia, lançava alguns olhares para ele por apenas fazê-la rir alguns instantes. Ele não era uma graça ?

- Vem dançar Ravena ! - gritou Estelar dando uns pisões nos pés de Robin que continha a dor com sorrisinhos laterais.

Seu sorriso amarelo que poucas vezes se estampava aos olhares dizia que ela queria sair dali. Era isso que ele indicava. Todos tinham seu par, não fazia sentindo ela estar lá. Sozinha numa noite tão animada.

"É melhor eu não ficar aqui."

Por que ela sempre pensava assim tão individualmente ? Se olhasse algumas vezes a volta, veria que Mutano estava um pouco desesperado.

1_ 2 3 4 5 6 9 and 10  
Money can't buy you back the love that you had then  
1 2 3 4 5 6 9 and 10  
Money can't buy you back the love that you had then_

_1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 e 10  
Dinheiro não pode comprar de volta o amor que você teve  
1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 e 10  
Dinheiro não pode comprar de volta o amor que você teve_

"Vai lá Mutano, é fácil. Você consegue, você consegue, voce consegue."

O pensamento de Mutano estava mais positivo do que nunca quando viu-a se levantando. Para onde ela estava indo ? Ela era a única com quem ele realmente queria dançar, será que ela não conseguia perceber isso ?

"Calma, é só dizer uma coisa e pronto."

Ele só precisava de um empurrãozinho, ou então ela iria embora dali de vez. Ele tinha que fazê-lo logo, ele deveria convidá-la. O que ele perderia com isso ? Ao menos se tentasse, saberia que não tinha risco. Foi quando seus pés corajosos o moveram para fora do canto.

Depois de sair de seu canto e enfim chegar ao meio do salЦo, Ravena nЦo pТde deixar de ouvir seu nome sendo chamado por trАs, e a voz lhe era familiar envolta naquela mЗsica. Hesitante em seus prСprios passos, ela virou para ver. Ele corria desajeitadamente em sua direГЦo.

"É ele ..."

Quem mais poderia ser ? Sua noite era tão estável quanto seu olhar, e por poucas vezes ele a fez rir, ela não podia negar. Mas o que ele queria agora ? Mil coisas passaram por sua cabeça.

Ela permaneceu ali, esperando-o, até que Mutano aproximou-se tentando conter seu nervosismo, seu estranho nervosismo perto de Ravena. Por que ele ficava assim ?

- V-v-você... erm ...

Mutano tropeçava em suas próprias palavras. Nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça que convintes eram tão complicados e fáceis ao mesmo tempo. Ele só deveria dizer o que precisava e nada mais.

- Sim ?

- ... V-v-você quer ...

- Quero o quê ?

_Ohhhhh You're changing your heart  
Ohhhhh You know who you are  
Ohhhhh You're changing your heart  
Ohhhhh You know who you are Who you are _

_Ohhhhh você está mudando seu coração  
Ohhhhh você sabe quem você é  
Ohhhhh você esté mudando seu coração  
Ohhhhh você sabe quem você é  
Quem você é_

Ela estava surpresa, só era a única que não entendia o nervosismo dele. Por que estava sendo tão dificil p'rá ele falar com ela naquele momento quando antes era tão fácil ? Talvez fosse o que ele sempre desejou dizer p'rá ele, aquilo estava entalado como qualquer coisa no cano.

- Você quer dançar ?

Pronto. Ele conseguiu, venceu seu nervosismo e disse o que realmente precisava dizer, e ele o disse pelo seu coração. Os olhos de Ravena surpreenderam-se com o antigo "palhaço" que ela costumava ver nele. Seus ouvidos ouviram o que ela desejava e o mesmo que não conseguia dizer. Manteu seu típico silêncio por alguns instantes enquanto o olhar de Mutano se desanimava com o que ele esperava ouvir como resposta. O que seria um "não".

- Por que não ? - essa foi a resposta de Ravena.

Ele não conseguia acreditar no que tinha ouvido, apesar de não ter sido um claro "sim" ele havia entendido assim. Aquilo significava um sim hesitante para ele e talvez fosse o mesmo "sim" para ela o qual ela sempre quis dizer.

Ele estendeu sua mão p'rá ela e seu sorriso alargava de ponta a ponta enquanto o pensamento invadia cada parte de seu cérebro.

"Ela disse sim."

O coração dela nunca havia se sentido tão feliz com ele. E ela nunca tinha sorrido daquele jeito que só ele sabia. Sorria sinceramente.

_For the teenage boys  
They're breaking your heart  
For the teenage boys  
They're breaking your heart_

_Para os garotos adolescentes:  
Eles estЦo magoando seu coração  
Para os garotos adolescentes :  
Eles estЦo magoando seu coração_

_fim_

* * *

é ... acho que é isso mesmo... A música é do Feist, apesar de não ter nada a com a série, eu gosto dela, é simpática .Mas e ae ? achou que é só isso mesmo ? achaste ruim, bom, ridiculo, estranho ... blablabla ? fala ae entonces

reviews não dói  
mata na  
até apróxima

(C)


End file.
